On the wings of a comet
by Darklordofthesith420
Summary: A human falls from the sky into equestria thanks to the power of a magical comet and a shared wish. (This is a harem clop fic involving the mane six and possibly Luna or celestia or both...enjoy...)(I do not own my little pony friendship is magic.)(this fic takes place after the events of Twilight's kingdom)
1. Chapter 1 intro

it was a beautiful day in equestria as all of the citizens of ponyville as well as others in other parts of equestria were staying up to witness the comet predicted by luna. This was not just any comet this one only came around every ten thousand years so it was a rare sight that wouldn't be seen again in any of there lifetimes, except maybe the princesses themselves. In her palace was a familiar purple alicorn princess who was more then excited to watch the event.

"well spike the comet will be here any minute they say it only comes around every ten thousand years and brings with it good luck and new knowledge. I'm so excited! princess Celestia even gave me permission to name it!"

spike just shook his head, he was used to twilight geeking out about learning new things. he was just glad he got to stay up so late because this was one of the few nights twilight didn't care.

"twilight don't tell me that you actually believe any of that, its just a ponytale."

"spike we've been over this even ponytales have roots in fact or historical events, no i'm not superstitious enough to believe in luck but maybe it might actually bring new knowledge and understanding of what is outside our world, who knows it might even surprise us."

spike rolled his eyes and continued his work. Meanwhile in a field somewhere in Ohio a man by the name of markus was looking up to his night sky after hearing reports of a never before seen comet that was going to partially enter earths atmosphere and he was preparing a report on the comet for his astrology class.

"OK looks good just have to set up my telescope aaaannnd... done, man I hope I get an A for this, after all the trouble I've gone through to pick out the best spot."

Both markus and twilight looked up to their respective skies and patiently waited surely this would be a sight to behold.

Suddenly there it was in both skies appeared the comet it was probably the most beautiful thing either of them had seen but as much as they wanted to admire it they both had work to do before it was gone, each noting the same characteristics behind and surrounding the comet was a strange rainbow hue and when it made contact with the atmosphere of each world both comets synced.

light came from the sides of each of the comets making both appear to have wings it was indeed something that was worth admiring as markus and twilight finished writing there notes they looked up to the sky and marveled for a moment.

twilight and markus both felt pretty silly but since spike was asleep and Markus was alone they decided to make a wish. I wish i could have knowledge from a place beyond this world maybe even meet someone if anyone's even out there.

Markus felt a strange wind blow through when he spoke those words. must be a storm coming good thing I brought my tent. markus went to get up from the ground and found that he was slowly rising up off of it. desperate he grabbed hold of anything his hands could get hold of, he tried the grass and some tree limbs. In a vain attempt to keep himself grounded nothing worked the force had him and he knew it.

Markus screamed off into the night praying someone would hear but he was the only one out there, hell he hadn't even told anyone where he was going because he thought he'd only be gone for one night. A voice could be heard in the dark but Markus couldn't make out what it was saying and As he got close to the comet markus lost consciousness.

meanwhile twilight satisfied and also fearing a coming storm was about to head inside when an explosion that sounded like one of Rainbow Dash's famous sonic rainbooms filled the sky but when she looked there was no sign of her prismatic haired freind only what looked like somepony falling from the sky and suddenly rainbow appeared and grabbed whatever it was and flew towards Fluttershy's cottage. the thunder and rain kept her from pursuing at least until tomorrow.

(One minute ago at RD's place) personally tank i don't know why everybody's so uppity about some flying space rock its no big deal but nobody wants to hang out they either want to watch the comet or are to busy with work. suddenly rainbow notices some wild clouds moving in.

huh hey there wasn't supposed to be a storm scheduled today its supposed to be clear skies what the hay are those guys up at the whether factory thinking... wait those are wild storm clouds. oh no this is gonna be bad.

a loud bang rippled through the sky and rainbow could see somepony falling so she leaped out of her window as fast as she could catching the strange being in her hooves. "gosh big guy your heavier than you look but I've got you though."

there was no response so Rainbow looked down and saw the being was injured covered in its own blood and unconscious. "there's only one pony who can help you now don't worry she'll take good care of you." she said as she flew off towards Fluttershy's cottage trying to outrun the storm.

Rainbow pounded on the timid mares door Hoping that she was home.

"Fluttershy open up its an emergency this guy needs help!" fluttershy opened the door to see dash with a strange creature on her back and whatever it was it looked badly injured.

"Oh my! quickly bring him inside and lay him in the guest room I have to go get my supplies." Rainbow did as she was asked and layed the weird creature down on the bed then Fluttershy came in and asked rainbow to wait in the living room. about an hour later fluttershy comes out with a relieved expression on her face.

"it wasn't as bad as it looked but i don't think he'll be up and about for at least a few days to a week he's been through a lot and will need his rest, meanwhile rainbow your more then welcome to spend the night since the storm is getting bad."

"Thanks flutters wouldn't want to try to fly around out there I know better than anyone that is not a good idea during a wild storm."

"wild storm?"

"yeah they're rare but they happen its completely out of our control so it's best we just let it do its thing it'll be gone by morning. If you don't mind I'll just crash on your couch for the night since your guest room is occupied."

"If that's what you want go ahead I would have offered to share my bed but you can use the couch."

"Fluttershy we're not kids anymore plus I'm not really comfortable sharing beds with somepony Its just not the way I do things."

"Well regardless the offer still stands. good night rainbow"

"good night."

the timid mare went up to her room after getting the light and rainbow stayed up worried about her pet tortoise at home. "poor tank must be scared to death all by himself up there especially with the storm I hope he's alright."

Over the next couple of days fluttershy kept an eye on the new visitor to see if he was doing OK she had never seen or heard of anything like him and she figured he had to be intelligent based on the fact that he was wearing clothes and that he had a bag with him that contained books, tools, sheets of paper with music notes and things written in what appeared to be ponish. (equestria's equivalent to English.)

twilight had stopped by examined him and asked if it would be OK to look at some of his books but fluttershy insisted she wait until later when he could choose to lend them.

Today fluttershy and the girls were going out for a picnic and some shopping figuring it would be safe to leave her guest behind for a few hours so she locked her door and left for the day.


	2. Chapter 2 waking up

Markus awoke to a not so familiar house feeling as though his head had been split in two as he laid in the bed he thought to himself ( I wonder if whoever found me got the number of that bus) he chuckled at the thought.

( "Was everything that happened to me just a dream and if it was what happened to me? I'm all bandaged up and it feels like my arm is either sprained or broken whoever found me must really know there way around a first aid kit though so that's nice. when they get home I should thank them and then ask where I am.")

Markus tried to call out to whoever the owner of the house was but it appeared they had left for the day since he didn't know when the owner would return he had no other choice but to wait. eventually in the late afternoon there was a voice at the door that sounded female.

"Alright girls ill be right back I'm just going to check up on my guest real quick make yourselves at home."

Markus thought to himself ("man she sounds beautiful I hope that I haven't inconvenienced her by staying here, ill really have to thank her, I hope she won't ask for much money I'm pretty broke right now.") What happened next shocked and confused Markus to no end, as instead of a girl walking through the door a yellow Pegasus was there and the two stayed there frozen unable to move or speak.

Suddenly however Fluttershy yelled for her friends to come to the room markus was shocked all he could think was ("did that Pegasus just talk? wait that voice, its the same voice from a second ago.") Markus's thoughts were interrupted by a blue Pegasus a purple unicorn and a pink pony running into the room as if there friend was in danger.

Rainbow dash being rainbow dash ran up to markus and started basically interrogating the strange being. alright buddy we want some answers what are you, where did you come from and why in tartarus did you fall from the sky?

Twilight gave her freind an irritated look. "Rainbow! the guy has been through enough look at him he's definitely no threat in the shape he's in plus we don't even know that he speaks the same language give the poor guy a break. I apologize for my friend my names twilight sparkle can you understand me?"

Markus was still understandably shocked but he figured he might as well answer their questions if he ever wanted answers to his own. "yes I can understand you and as for your friends questions, I don't know how I got here, one minute I was observing a comet and the next I got sucked up into space I blacked out and when I woke up I was here, just a few hours ago I tried to call out for someone but there was no answer."

As for where I'm from its a planet called earth but more specifically i'm from a place called Ohio. As for what I am, I'm what my planet calls a human and your correct to say that I'm no threat to you, I'm a scholar and while I do participate in sports to keep my body in shape as well as my mind, I'm not hostile I assure you. Now as for why I fell from your alien sky I don't have the slightest idea."

Rainbow dash calmed down slightly realizing that the poor guy was just as confused if not more than they were. "OK... so you don't remember anything about how you got here?"

"nope I just blacked out after being sucked into space and woke up in this bed feeling like I got hit by a truck. So if I may ask, where am I what do you call this place?"

"your in a country called equestria, right now we're just outside of ponyville the town we call home well all except for fluttershy who owns this cottage and rainbow who lives in cloudsdale." (Twilight explained.)

"and which one of you would be Fluttershy? "

"Um...that would be me." She says as she shyly walks closer hiding her face behind her mane.

"and did you also bandage me and tend to my wounds?"

"yes I am actually well practiced in bandaging and treating hurt creatures and the damage wasn't too severe just some cuts, Bruises and a broken arm."

"well that answers that question I thought it was either sprained or broken. Hey can I...ask you...something mis shy?"

"sure ask away."

"there's no way to get me home...is there?" Suddenly the mood changed in the room with the grim question being asked.

Twilight seeing how uncomfortable everyone was decided to deliver the bad news. "I'm sorry there's just no way, even Celestia can't find a spell to send you back home we would need the power of the comet and...well..."

"it won't be coming back in my lifetime...will it?"

"well how long do humans usually live?"

"one hundred years, if were lucky."

"so the same as us than. well your correct, in your terms the comet won't return for ten thousand years. I don't know if it means anything but I'm sorry. oh I don't believe I got your name."

"its Markus but my Friends call me mark. Hey... could you all give me a moment alone, I need time to think about what's happened."

"of course", (said twilight) "come on girls lets give him some space." As they all leave and close the door behind them they can hear the sound of quiet sobbing from the other side of course they felt the need to go back in so they could comfort their new guest but they did as he had asked and left him alone.

Twilight looked down at the ground feeling slightly helpless. "wow I feel so bad for him he's lost his home his family and his friends, I know I'd be more than upset if I were in his position."

"yeah now I feel bad for giving the big guy the third degree." Said rainbow (After about five minutes Markus walks into the room)

"oh my, you really shouldn't be out of bed yet your still recovering." Said the timid mare concerned for Markus's health

"we humans have a saying, Ill live, now Mis shy I don't know what the currency in your world is but ill try to pay you for allowing me to stay in your home just as soon as I..."

I won't here another word of payment, you don't owe me a thing! Also I would prefer you call me Fluttershy if thats alright.

"are you serious you saved my life patched me up let me sleep here for however many days I was out and you won't even ask for a thank you!?"

"nope, it was my pleasure and to be honest I didn't really save your life it was rainbow over there that caught you and stopped you from hitting the ground."

"well regardless mis Fluttershy and mis rainbow I am forever in your debt anything that you might need don't be afraid to ask."

"listen big guy we appreciate the sentiment but really you don't owe us anything, I mean I couldn't just let you fall could I? Plus I've been trained on rescuing ponies who are in the middle of a free fall and out of control Pegasi who can usually recover mid air with some assistance."

"so what now? What do I have to do now that I'm here? usually on my world someone like me would... be taken to a government representative and they would decide if I could live in the country or not." markus was glad when they didn't pick up on his lying he wanted to spare them of any horror stories for now.

"well princess Celestia has requested that she see you when you wake up but its just a formality she knows you can't go home so you'll most likely be allowed in but..."

"something tells me I'm not gonna like the next part of that sentence."

Twilight continued, "she still has to read your thoughts to figure out what kind of a person you are as quickly as possible. She'll look into your past your worlds history everything that you know she will know as well."

"and what if there are things that id rather keep hidden, you know private things?"

"I can assure you she won't share anything that you don't want her too she is very respectful of other ponies privacy."

Markus could tell she wasn't lying but was still unsure. "but I'm not a pony she doesn't know what I am. If its necessary however than ill go but id be more comfortable if one of you would accompany me."

Fluttershy not wanting him to feel nervous vollunteered. "ill go with you if you need some company."

"you know if I didn't know any better id say I was dreaming, you people are the nicest most considerate people I've ever met thank you for everything."

"ill go as well I'm a princess too but before that I was Celestia's student she'll trust my judgement on this."

"oh I'm so sorry how rude of me I forgot to ask your name. Markus said as he pointed towards pinkie."

"well my full name is Pinkamina Diane pie but my friends call me pinkie pie or just pinkie."

"you haven't said anything since I came out here please don't tell me I frighten you."

"no not at all I was just being polite by letting you finish talking but I'm super duper excited to throw you a welcome party there'll be cake balloons ill bring my party Canon it'll be a blast but I have to know a few things first like what's your favorite color? what type of cake do you like best?"

As the pink pony went on and on marcus couldn't help but smile and chuckle which turned into a full belly laugh.

"pinkie I get it... ill tell you ...all the things that ...you need to know just ...stop I can't breathe." (Markus said between laughs)

"oh I've never laughed so hard in my life. I think I got abs from that. I must say pinkie your attitude is most refreshing."

Twilight looked at the clock and knew that by the time they got to the castle the only one who would be awake would be princess luna, so she decided to call it a night. "well its getting pretty late why don't we go see the princess's tomorrow."

"wait princesses? I was under the impression that there was only one, who is the other one?"

Twilight smiled she always liked explaining things to new people. "well technically there are four princesses in the land of equestria but you'll only be meeting two as cadence is busy ruling the crystal empire way up north and you've already met me."

"The other princess that you may or may not meet is princess Luna without getting into too much detail her and Celestia are the two main rulers of equestria Luna watches the night and Celestia watches the day."

Markus nodded to show he understood. "OK I see now thank you for explaining that. Well I'm pretty tired so I'm gonna go to bed and try to get some shut eye for tomorrow morning. Goodnight all."(Markus than went straight to bed closing the door behind him. Slowly one by one the others left for there homes and Fluttershy made her way upstairs after checking up on her now fast asleep guest.

"goodnight mark. she quietly whispered down the stairs in an effort not to wake him. like it or not you've made four New friends today."


	3. Chapter 3 bad moon rising

In the darkness lightning strikes and there before Markus was the comet, but he was no longer on earth and in the darkness Marcus began to make out the shapes of two beings he had never seen before both talked in a tongue that was so alien it would have taken earth's best scientists decades to decipher even a simple sentence. The beings suddenly moved closer but Marcus couldn't move as he found himself paralyzed but he could still feel pain as he was about to discover. One of the strange beings held out a blade that looked like a scalpel Markus tried to scream but his voice wouldn't find him he simply shed tears from the eminence pain as the alien carved into his back in various locations.

After the first alien was done it walked away into the dark void a moment later and another alien had walked out and placed his arm in a vice whispering more of the strange language into his ear the vice then twisted until an audible snap was heard. Suddenly Markus shot up from bed with a blood curdling scream prompting fluttershy to run into the room to see what had made marcus scream so loudly and as soon as she seen he was shaking she knew something had happened

what's wrong!? What happened are you alright!? Markus was shaking as if he had just seen death itself and pulled away from fluttershy out of sheer instinct like she was some kind of predator who had made its way onto his bed. Shhh it's OK your alright, now just calm down and tell me what's wrong. did something scare you? asked Fluttershy as she draped a wing on markus's back giving him a reassuring smile.

Markus was still shaking But he managed a response. I...I don't know I think I just had a night terror but it seemed almost too real, like a memory and ... Marcus struggled to find the right words to describe his ordeal but was unsure how he could.

and what? its OK you can tell me i only want to help you if i can. her soft voice calmed markus and allowed him to speak.

well it was weird I could feel everything, all of the pain of being tortured, nearly to death I might add by beings that were indescribable it was the most terrifying and painful thing that I've ever endured.

Fluttershy's eyes grew big and she became concerned for marcus. That sounds awful, no wonder you woke up screaming. I do have one question though, by night terror do you mean nightmare?

Marcus frowned he didn't like talking about these things. No a night terror is like a nightmare cranked up to eleven, it can be caused by any number of things but there usually very uncommon in adults and your not supposed to remember them in such detail but unfortunately for me I have a photographic memory which means I don't forget the things that I see in my dreams, I can probably tell you every dream I've ever had if I had the time, but I don't.

The timid mare nodded. So would a photographic memory allow you to um... read a book once and memorize it?

markus thought that it might be difficult to explain to someone who wasn't even from earth so he decided to simplify his answers for this and any future questions. well sometimes, it depends on the person and the book, for me I'd have to read the book two times to have it completely down unless the book wasn't very big but I assume when you say book you mean like the ones I have in my backpack.

That reminds me twilight was wondering if she could take a look at some of your books so she can study them along with some of the other items in your bag, she is also what you would call a scholar and was quite curious about some of your bags contents but decided to respect your privacy.

I'll have to think about that, there's some stuff in here that might not be good to spread around your culture such as the two history books. Fluttershy gave a confused look to which Marcus explained what he meant. Let's just say that there are some things that should never be learned, knowledge is powerful and is sometimes dangerous and disastrous. Those physics books are definitely off the table, in fact do you have a fireplace?

oh my, Are you going to burn those two books?

Yes, they could be dangerous in the wrong hands, like I said knowledge can be a dangerous thing.

Twilight would probably be chewing your head off right now if she heard you talking about destroying books but the fireplace is over there just don't tell twilight I let you do this or she'll be really mad at the both of us. Markus then walked over to the fireplace and placed the two books inside, forever destroying their contents, keeping all the other books because they either couldn't cause any harm or were just survival manuals that he packed for his star gazing expedition and some home recipes.

Since I still don't know about the history books I'm going to hold on to them for now and let princess Celestia or princess luna take a look at them to determine if they're dangerous and if they think that they are I will request to have the books destroyed and if not then they can to do with them as they please.

the sky chariot shows up with the others except for rainbow who for obvious reasons decided to just fly up and meet the others when they arrived, Well we better not keep the others waiting let's get going...if that's alright with you.

The ride to the palace was relatively quiet except for an elated twilight who was just happy because Markus had given her most of the things in his bag that she wanted to study explaining why there were two books that he was going to hold on to.

the purple princess after hearing markus's explanation grabbed the books that she was interested in and put them in her saddle bag excited to go through there contents once back home. Dangerous knowledge huh? Well I can certainly understand that, there are just some things that shouldn't be learned like the forbidden spells Celestia told me about.

markus was glad that she understood about the history books. Exactly twilight there are things that I have to let the princesses look at before I let anyone else mess with them. Markus looked in the bag and was a little surprised to see the fiction novels and sheet music he left in his bag for choir were untouched he was going to ask why she left them when he noticed that they were getting close to the palace. After arriving markus heads through the throne room doors and is happy to see that both of the princesses are present.

Ah so this is the being known as Markus that I've heard so much about from twilight. I am Princess Celestia, Are you enjoying your stay so far.

yes princess I am. Sensing some apprehension in your voice she steps closer

I can see that something is troubling you, is something wrong?

Well it's just this really vivid night terror I had last night I guess I'm still a little shook up. And before you ask no a night terror is not the same as a nightmare it's much much worse, you know how when you have a nightmare you can still get away from what is scaring you well in a night terror you can't move or speak but you can feel pain your nerves go out of wack and make you feel anything happening to you like how I felt the agonizing torture from a being which I didn't recognize. I'm not supposed to remember these types of dreams and there supposed to be rare in adults but I remember it as if it really happened.

Luna looked down towards markus with a frown. Oh my, you poor thing I'm sorry I couldn't find your dream in time to help but if you don't mind I'd like to see this "Night Terror" for myself.

markus was taken aback for a second. What are you talking about? Are You able to read my mind?

Well not exactly I have the unique ability to enter somepony else's dream and in a sense save them from there nightmares.

I don't understand how that's possible nobody on earth has such an ability. Princess I'm going to have to say no, trust me when I say that you don't know what you're getting into from what I understand night terrors don't exist here and I don't want you to get trapped in my head or something.

Celestia gives Markus a slightly annoyed look. Do not underestimate my sister Markus she may not have ever seen one of these night terrors as you call them but she knows what she's doing when it comes to dreams. Another thing is since your awake she won't be directly interacting with your dream just looking into your memories of it.

reluctantly markus agrees. Alright but don't say I didn't warn you. Luna walks over to Markus and places her horn on his head. All of the previous nights visions entered Luna's mind as she saw Markus strapped to a table with an alien being cutting into his back and sides but there was something odd about the carvings on his back drawn in cuts was an owl and on his side's were symbols that when read instantly worried Luna.

The language of the ancient ones...but...but how is this even possible they were wiped out in the great Alicorn war. It was then the being spoke in a tongue that confirmed her suspicions. Cijasofka alyopteq etuyipoafe cutayin. (The seventh is prepared mind wipe will begin immediately.)

The being looked at luna almost as if it could see her but it shook off whatever feeling it had and walked off into the darkness. Luna then looked to Markus who had a mixture of pain and fear in his face as another being came from the darkness and applied a device to his arm and said one word before breaking it. Nofutiacoo (Remember). The dream ended and Luna fell back on her rump with a terrified expression on her face, within her mind an evil force smiled and in a flash of light there was suddenly another alicorn standing next to Luna giving an evil laugh towards the two princesses.

I'm free,after over one thousand years I'm finally free I must say that human really came in handy, I've never seen so much fear mmmm tasty. she said as she licked her lips

after seeing the mare in front of her Celestia became enraged but was still confused. Nightmare moon! I thought you were a part of my sister how did you escape!?

There was so much fear in that humans dream that it gave me the power to break free and now that I am I shall bring ruin to all of your precious equestria and then coat the world in an eternal darkness but first i think ill take up a new name inspired by the very thing that set me free, from now on I shall be called night terror. She laughed evilly as she flew out of the window and towards ponyville. Suddenly outside day turned into night confirming for markus that this world was completely different from his own. what happened next shocked the two princesses, as they looked into the sky they saw that the moon had turned blood red.


	4. Chapter 4 terror of the night

markus looked out the window and saw only dark shadows spreading across the land, princess...what just happened, how is it night time? it was daylight only moments ago. I have so many questions. What just happened was scientifically impossible people or in this case alicorns don't just appear out of thin air that shouldn't be possible.

Celestia looked defeated believing this was her fault. I'm sorry but your answers will have to wait, our world is now in danger and its because I didn't listen to you and your warning.

Luna shot her sister a disappointed look. sister you must not blame thineself you could not have known that night terror would use the opportunity to escape besides we can't worry about that now, there was something I saw whilst I was inside this humans mind.

Celestia shaking off her self doubt became intrigued, what was it?

the reason he was brought to this world. I saw the ancient ones carved something into his back that thou should have a look at.

Celestia wanted to see this for herself, Markus remove the article of clothing on your back.

Markus then removed his shirt and revealed that the dream he had described was real and that the ancient ones had carved strange symbols into his back. Also a large scar was visable on his chest that seemed to be old and unrelated.

Celestia gasped the damage to is body was significant but something about the markings surprised her even more. the seventh element!? But it's supposed to be a myth and the ancient ones were said to have died during the great allicorn war but it appears at least two are still alive.

Markus was now even more confused thinking to himself (man this just keeps getting weirder) what's this about a seventh element and ancient ones? Wait... are you telling me that my night terror was real, that it really happened to me!?

Luna seeing the confusion and slight tinge of fear in his eyes tried to explain, I know this must be unsettling especially since we are asking you to accept so much at one time, but yes unfortunately your night terror was just you remembering the torture that you were put through in order to fuse you with your element of harmony.

and what are these elements exactly? Markus asked not knowing if he wanted an answer considering everything he's been put through for the past couple of days.

Celestia thought for a moment an then began to explain. well to put it simply the elements of harmony are our ultimate defense against those who would see this land brought to ruin They also go by the name of the elements of friendship. you have kindness Fluttershy's element, than honesty Applejack's element, for rarity it's generosity, rainbow dash is loyalty, pinkie pie is of course the element of laughter, and finally my star pupil and now a princess herself twilight sparkle the element of magic, and you Markus are the seventh and final element.

and what would that be? Asked Markus

Luna smiled, the element of love, very strong yet very fragile at the same time love is the most mysterious and volatile element of them all for example if the element of love is destroyed it would take the other elements with it, the bearers would be fine but the elements they represent would be gone forever as would any hope of defending equestria from harm.

these elements almost sound like the seven heavenly virtues on my world but the way you talk about them makes them sound like physical entities, Wait most I understand but what is the element of magic what does magic mean in this context?

Luna smiled at the thought of these heavenly virtues, well from what little I could tell by looking into your mind your world doesn't have magic they rely on science to improve their lives but magic here is our science it powers our day to day lifestyles and allows our society to thrive I know the idea of spells might seem strange to you but for us it's a way of life just an ordinary everyday thing.

However the element of magic is slightly different it is more metaphorical magic than literal. it means the magical feeling of friendship that binds friends together and makes the other elements possible, even the element of love is in some way influenced by the element of magic making it one of the most important of the elements, not to say that the others aren't important.

Twilight was confused, princess Celestia I've never heard of the element of love I mean I know cadence is the princesses of love but this is the first I'm hearing of its element.

Celestia then began to explain further, well twilight there is a very good reason for that, until now we assumed that the element of love was just an old allicorn legend, a myth if you will, we could never have dreamed the legend would've come to pass but here we are.

markus finished listening to the princesses speak, not entirely convinced of what he just heard. alright so say I buy into all of this hocus pocus abracadabra stuff you forget that as a human I've never used magic, neither have I until now seen true magic, how am I supposed to suddenly figure out how to use this "element" if I've never even dealt with something like this?

Fluttershy knew Markus wasn't getting it so she decided to explain. well all of us just naturally activated our elements it wasn't to difficult we were just ourselves and the elements did the rest of the work.

Rarity rolls her eyes, what Fluttershy is saying darling is that we already had the traits of the elements that we represent in our personalities just like I'm sure even though you don't know it you have a great capacity for love in your personality.

Markus was still confused all of this elements nonsense might as well have been in a foreign language for all the sense he could make of it. well I have been told by people that I'm a very loving person before so I guess you have a point but I still don't understand how to use the element, do I just think about love and stuff?

thoust will understand when it is time to use it, for now time grows short, if we are to be successful we must hurry. I get the feeling that night terror will not wait long before making her first move.

Not long after leaving the castle Markus and the others heard screaming coming from ponyville. The group ran off towards the noise at top speed hoping to save the ponies of the town from night terror's plans for equestria. Twilight immediately took charge of the situation, alright here's the plan, pinkie after you get the cakes out of sugar cube corner I want you to head to my palace were going to try and funnel everypony in there and we need you to keep there spirits up until everyone is safe than when I give the signal you'll meet up with us and together well take down night terror.

Pinkie knoded, got it on my way!

Twilight then turned to the others to finish laying out the rest of the plan. alright, Applejack and rarity you two take the east and west evacuate the town into the palace an await the signal. fluttershy and rainbow dash will take the north south and the sky same thing take everypony that you find to the palace and wait for the signal. They each give an understanding nod and head off to save the town. Markus your with me were on damage control we need to find night terror and keep her occupied.

An unknown voice comes from behind the two sending shivers down their spines: but why bother when I've already come to you!? The two turned around and saw none other than night terror right in front of them starring directly into their souls as if she was searching for something.

Her coat had turned a shade of red more commonly associated with blood, her eyes now an almost demonic black with a green hue and her mane appearing to be an endless void of white the rest of her features appearing demonic as well, as if she was ripped straight out of one of those H.P Lovecraft stories but Markus didn't flinch showing that nothing she could do would scare him, however twilight was a different story she looked like she was staring off into the Abyss only too have it stare back and she was terrified to say the least.

Night terror looked at Markus intrigued by his fearlessness, congratulations mortal your the first to stare upon my new form and not lose your composure in fact I don't sense any fear from you right now.

markus gave her a defiant smirk, it will take a lot more than your fancy hocus pocus and a cold stare to shake me I fear nothing because I have seen things that to call it hell would be a joke, no the understatement of the millennium.

true However I've used my magic to spread the fear that you gave me across ponyville in the form of shadows. And as we speak my little devils are terrorising your friends I just thought I'd handle the princess of friendship myself as for you (she chuckles) your no threat to me,after all, your only a mortal.

Markus than felt a shock through his system as if hit by a massive force the next thing he knew he had been sent flying though a brick wall, Markus then passed out from the pain leaving twilight to fend for herself.

End of part 1


	5. Ch5 a light amongst darkness & blood

Twilight looked back at the destruction and something told her Markus was killed either by the force of night terror giving him a swift kick or by the building collapsing on his head. Night terror than looked to twilight with murder in her eyes and blood on her hooves.

"Oops, Well so much for him honestly I wasn't trying to kill that pathetic creature but I guess I don't know my own strength, she said sarcastically."

Twilight was angered by night terrors reckless abandon at taking a life this was no longer the nightmare moon she had faced before this was sadism incarnate. "You...killed him I can't believe you killed him without a second thought how could you!?"

Twilight lept at night terror only to hit nothing but air. "And that is exactly my plan for equestria dear princess, my shadows will take the form of everypony's worst nightmares and those nightmare creatures will tear them apart or they'll just scare them to death. Imagine your freinds, the ones who you sent off to save everypony dying in the most horrific way possible."

Twilight fell back with a horrified expression. "leave them out of this!" Twilights eyes became a bright white, she was going to teach night terror a lesson she soon wouldn't forget. Twilight charged up the most destructive spell she had in her arsenal and used all the magic she had to send it straight at night terror.

Elsewhere pinkie pie had gathered the cakes and taken them to the castle. Pinkie got them inside and decided to wait for everypony else to show up. Suddenly a creature emerges from seemingly out of nowhere, it looked like it was made of pure darkness until it locked eyes on pinkie.

The darkness then started to change shape growing spikes on its back and taking the form of a wolf like creature, it looked hungry. Pinkie for the first time in a long time felt terrified, her normal cheerful demeanor being exchanged for one of absolute fear. Pinkie could not move and she could barely stand.

Out of instinct she was about to just run for it when she thought of the cakes. "I can't leave them here to face that thing it'll tear them to ribbons with those claws." It was then pinkie chose to make a stand. Alright monster I'm not afraid of you, if you want to get to them you'll have to go through me.

Pinkie was lying she was terrified but she would rather face her fear than risk the life of her freinds. The shadow suddenly retreated as fast as it had appeared. Well that was weird, I'm glad that it's over tho, I think ill go inside where its safe.

Suddenly a big explosion came from Twilight's direction probably the biggest magic discharge pinkie had ever seen, she wanted to go help her freind but also didn't want to leave the cakes alone in case that monster came back. Im sorry twilight. She said as she closed the door.

On the north side of town, rainbow dash and Fluttershy were having little trouble getting people into the castle some were a little worse for ware saying something about shadows taking ponies. They couldn't worry about that however so they flew south as fast as Fluttershy could keep up.

When they reached the south side of town there wasn't anypony to be found just dead silence all the houses were empty, even the sky was clear. "Rainbow where is everypony do you think they heard the commotion and just ran to the castle?"

"No Fluttershy if they did that there would be chaos and we would have seen them on the way here plus we would see the town in shambles but instead there's nothing like everypony just vanished."

Fluttershy stopped in her tracks when she noticed a broken horn on the ground along with some blood. She screamed which got rainbow dash to fly over as fast as possible. "Fluttershy whats wrong what happ..." She stoped as she saw the blood and scattered parts of ponies strewn about the ground heads, hooves, horns and even a wing or two just lying there and in the middle was Fluttershy absolutely mortified by what she was seeing.

Rainbow wanted to throw up but she picked up her timid freind and flew away as fast as she could go until they got back to the castle. "Fluttershy are you gonna be ok?" There was no answer only heavy breathing, Fluttershy wasn't just scared she couldn't even move she was shaking like a leaf and was sweating like she had run a marathon.

Off in the distance rainbow saw a large magical explosion and knew it had to be twilight

Rainbow took her into the castle where rarity and Applejack were waiting, rarity looked terrified as if she had seen death itself but when they looked up and saw the condition of Fluttershy they shook of whatever fear they had and ran over along with pinkie pie. "Fluttershy!" They all said in a very concerned tone of voice. Rarity picked her up off the floor and she gradually regained her composure.

"It was horrible...so many ponies gone just...gone there was so much blood it was...she said as she burst into tears. what could have done such a thing!?" the girls all attempted to comfort Fluttershy but all she did was cry until she just passed out.

Applejack then spoke up. "What in tarnation did yall see out there?"

"Nothing the houses where empty the streets were practically deserted I don't know what happened but Fluttershy found something really disturbing, there were scattered pieces of ponies everywhere horns, wings you name it and the blood, don't even get me started, it makes me sick just thinking about it."

"So What happened to you guys? when I got here you both looked shook up about something especially you rarity.

Applejack was about to answer when rarity interupted. "There was this weird shaddow thing that tried to grab me and sweetie bell, thankfully applejack was there she gave that thing a swift kick And sent it back from wence it came but from what you just told me you and Fluttershy got the worst of it."

Applejack then continued. "Well I don't know if id say the worst of it there are ponies in here that claim to have seen the stuff of nightmares coming to life family members torn from there grasp and one who claimed to have seen the massacre that you guys saw the aftermath of."

"What do you mean claimed?" asked rainbow

"He died from a heart attack a short while ago, poor thing was so scared I can only imagine the things he must have seen."

Rainbow Suddenly remembered the explosion. "Guys I just remembered on my way here there was a huge magic blast coming from where twilight was, bigger than any I've ever seen!"

Applejack looked worried. "Yeah I know, we seen it too but we had to get everypony here so they would be safe but now that were all here we need to go help her."

Rarity looked at Fluttershy and then back at the others. "Well I don't know if that's a good idea darling with fluttershy incapacitated we wouldnt be able to use our elements."

"Well y'all I'd hate to say it but raritys got a point. I don't want to risk taking Fluttershy out there after what she's seen and marcus doesn't know the first thing about his element so forget about that option."

"Dang it! I hate sittin around doing nothin, elements or not im going to go help twilight!" rainbow was just out the door when she saw them, haunting shadows only being held back by a magic barrier About five feet from the door and by the looks of it the barrier wasn't going to hold out for long.

"What are those things?" Asked rainbow. "They look like the thing that attacked sweetie bell and me." said rarity. Applejack than closed the doors rainbow was about to protest but Applejack cut her off. "hey what did ya do that for we have to go help twilight she's..."

"I know that rainbow but we have no choice we have to stay here in case one of those things gets in it'll take all of us to hold them off and you know it! Besides twilight can take care of herself have a little faith."

"I hope your right Applejack."

On the other side of town stood twilight in a cloud of dust caused by her releasing all of her magic at once completely spent she fell to tbe ground only to be met with a demonic laugh coming from the other side of the dust cloud, night terror was not only still standing but it appeared to twilight that she had even grown in size.

"There's no way... That shot should have destroyed you! how are you still here!?"

"Hahahahahahmmm...oh my dear twilight you can't kill a shadow, only block the light and make the shadow bigger." Twilight was about to make a retort when she noticed other shapes in the cloud, all past enemies she had faced before discord, tirek, chrsylis and even nightmare moon.

"Yes! quiver for your worst nightmare the destruction of equestria and the death of everyone you love and care for, it will all happen before your eyes. Twilight closes her eyes shaking, crying, desperately wanting all of this to be a dream.

"Now now princess we can't have you closing those eyes, so I guess ill just take those eye lids! Don't worry tho, by the time you'll need them you'll be dead!" The shadows stepped closer and just as they were about to reach twilight a bright light shined down on the land, bathing it in blinding light, sending all of the shadows back to night terror who had now shrunk down to her original size.

"What is this? celestia is that you?" There was no answer and as the light faded with all of the shadows being defeated and celestia was nowhere to be found. From the rubble came Markus but he was different, around him was an aura of magic even more impressive than twilight but when he spoke it wasn't Markus's voice.

"Come to me elements." He said as he lifted his hand and sure enough the elements came out of the everfree and started circling markus.

"Ha! the elements of harmony?! Don't make me laugh you need all six Bearers to make them work!"

Markus mearly smiled as all six elements lit up along with the one he had, showing a heart on his chest.

"No the seventh is only a myth thats not possible especially in a mortal!"

"Who said I was just an ordinary mortal. I am the consciousness that rests within the element of love I am also your doom."

"We both know that without darkness light cannot exist so you cant destroy me, so what will you do? Turn me to stone? Send me to the moon? either way I'll come back and when I do your vessel won't be around to stop me a second time."

"I wouldn't do something so simple. I won't destroy you but you won't exactly be alive either instead... You know what I'm just going to let this next part be a suprise." The elements shot out a massive beam that soon engulfed night terror and when the smoke cleared ther was nothing left of the being known as night terror.

Twilight stood in awe not only did Markus control his element but all of the others as well something no one had done except for celestia. Twilight was about to congratulate him when Markus fell over completely unconscious.

Concerned twilight went to check on Markus but found that he was sleeping so She decided to fly him back to the castle so he could rest.

"Wow after all that, he's still smiling."

...To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6 the thunder of destiny

many torches light a dim hallway, the path before markus is covered in blood, screams are echoing through the corridor from someone in unimaginable torture. "how long has it been? hours, days, weeks?" it had felt like an eternity that he was wandering these halls, he had seen monsters of course but something was unusual they simply looked at him almost as if they were studying him.

finally markus found a door that was void of monsters, he saw a familiar yellow mare staring at the ground in tears. he reached out to comfort her, "fluttershy are you..." he suddenly found himself unable to move or speak. The shadows walked towards markus and he braced himself for whatever they had planned but they didn't attack, they started to speak.

"Come now don't pretend that you care about her you caused this After all. **it was your fault!"**

 **"** night terror, all of the dead bodies, **the blood is on your hands!"** the figures morphed into pony like shapes and slowly took the forms of ponyville's citizens, then he noticed the looks on their faces change. the anger, the resentment, the fear, it was all exactly as he had seen and felt all those months.

"no you don't understand, it wasn't my fault!" he screamed this in his head hoping they would hear but their voices just got louder and louder. markus thought that any minute they would tear him apart but that moment never came and as suddenly as they came the voices stopped.

Markus opened his eyes to find he was no longer in a hallway but somewhere all to familiar, his childhood home, Markus knew how this memory ended but he was determined to face it.

At the end of the hall stood Markus's father who was back from yet another night of drinking with a look in his eye that Markus knew all to well, he watched as his younger self about seven was grabbed by the back of his head and slammed face first into a corner of a wall nearly busting his head open in the process. As he lay their grasping his head in pain his father heard a noise from the other room, it was the sound of his baby sister waking up from the noise.

Markus's father started for the room and he knew that if he didn't stop him, his father would kill his baby sister. picking himself off the ground markus tackled his drunken father into the other room, unable to get away tho he was now at his father's mercy as he got out a pocket knife and slashed Markus in the chest.

before he knew it he was across the room his father walked closer either to finish the job or because he had finally come to his senses but it didn't matter markus had enough of this and as far as he was concerned it was his father or himself. Markus grabbed a gun that his dad had stashed away under the dresser and in a flash it was over his father lay there lifeless with a hole in his head, Markus just sat there and waited for the police to arrive.

After that day everything changed markus started having night terrors and even his closest friends started treating him differently they looked at him how the ponies of ponyville look at him now with horror and contempt.

At the end of the memory markus woke in a cold sweat in the cottage he now called his home desperately clinging to the fact that it was only a dream, it never helped to do this but this time the dream instead of leaving him in a state of shock and fear left him with the need to take a walk and clear his head.

After looking in on his kind host to make sure his stirring didn't wake her he walked back downstairs and went outside for a nice breath of fresh air. It was cold in ponyville as winter had set in, but the cold was just what he needed.

"It's hard to believe but it's already been four months since that day. Fluttershy is coming along nicely with her recovery after what she witnessed i'm surprised at how well she's doing she hasn't completely gotten over it and even sometimes asks for my assistance in treating more serious wounds to her animal friends. Hemophobia that's what's bothering her but after that I'd be afraid of the sight of blood too."

"i finally managed to make some friends and their wonderful,they help me face the day even with everypony treating me as a monster I've started to become more isolated just like i did then and i don't go out as much. I've always found excuses to not go outside or to just not go into town such as errands that i don't have or nonexistent allergies to plants that just so happen to grow in certain areas where I've been threatened to never return to. i wish you were here to give me advice mom i miss you."

The next day Markus was determined to beat the odds get himself a job and maybe get up the courage to ask a certain mare he had grown fond of over the last couple of months out on a date. he even made himself a list of things to do for the day he left the comfort of his cottage to venture into town hoping for a good outcome.

It had been two weeks and the search for their dear friend was looking fruitless all that was left was the list he had made for himself covered in tears and a note stating not to come looking for him it was only over the course of the week that the mane six had learned of the rumor that started all of this. someone within the royal guard had started a vicious cycle of pain and misunderstanding for their friend. all that was left were questions like, what could have happened? why didn't he say anything, and how had they not noticed?

"I cant believe some of these ponies it's like they're glad he's gone!" the cyan Pegasus couldn't help but feel helpless in the situation. " I swear I better not find the one who started this or they are a dead pony!"

twilight's concentration was broken as she was preparing a full report on the past few months up till now to send to the princesses who were just as concerned as they were.

"rainbow please, getting all worked up won't help us and it wont help Markus. just calm down we'll figure all of that out after we find him" rainbow knew twilight was right but that didn't help her feel any better.

fluttershy just sat in the room sobbing as pinkie pie tried her best to cheer her friend up, even going as far as breaking the laws of physics themselves, but nothing was working and in the end all she could do was offer a shoulder for her to cry on.

"alright done! spike!" the purple alicorn yelled for her favorite assistant to which he came downstairs. "send this to the princesses it's important that they get that" spike looked at the massive scroll with huge eyes "you can't be serious, that thing is bigger than me twilight!" the purple dragon looked annoyed and twilight gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry spike but its at the princesses request that i gather all the information that I can while they are busy finding the guard who started the rumor. plus this is all to help Markus."

spike looked less annoyed and more concerned. "I'm sorry twilight it's not as simple as that I want to help more than anything but its a matter of magic and I just don't have the power to send a scroll that big."

rarity walked up to spike. "spike please darling, just try for me" she says as she gives him a little peck on the cheek for encouragement.

spike feels a tingle and as magic starts to arc off his back he takes in a deep breath and engulfs the scroll in a massive green flame and it vanishes signifying that the spell was a success, also leaving quite the significant scorch mark on the floor of the castle.

Rarity was about to congratulate spike for doing what he thought was impossible but he was passed out on the floor from magical exhaustion.

twilight rolled her eyes she was used to this from spike the power of boners was strong with this one, it was just a good thing he landed face first otherwise it would have been awkward for everyone.

meanwhile in the Everfree the one on everyone's mind was managing his wounds with some basic first aid medical magic that he had learned from one of twilight's books.

After he found out he could use magic Markus started studying up on it learning very basic spells so far but getting better at it with practice.

markus was about to find out that he was far out of his element in trying to heal himself, as he would pass out from the pain in his ribs whenever he tried first aid level spells on them.

Markus after giving up on the idea of healing himself wondered for a good while until he just fell over from exhaustion.

waking up in what looked like a witch doctors house was less than expected even more so was the creature occupying the hut she looked enough like a pony but more so resembled a zebra, then she spoke. "ah i see that you are awake next time be careful where you sleep or you might become dinner for a snake."

Markus looked around the hut and noticed all the spell books and potions. "Are you some kind of witch doctor or something? I mean all your missing is a creepy mask and a bone going through your nose."

"I guess neither of us are what we seem, like how you are not the monster of which ponies dream" Markus felt ashamed of himself had he really just judged this mare before had even gotten to know her?

"I'm sorry, my name is Markus but I get the impression that you already knew that."

"I usually don't make prejudgments of someone like that and I apologize." The strange mare smiled. "It is OK I know you meant no ill will my way."

" is it alright if I ask your name after all I'd like to know the mare who saved me. It is Zecora and I already know you as Markus because the one known as fluttershy has told me of you.

"Hey you didn't rhyme just now." Zecora just giggled to herself and continued to mix potions together. "your not going to tell them I'm here are you, the others I mean." "Whether you choose to run or face, to conquer your fears is not my place. Now Drink this potion."

Markus drank the potion and felt his wounds start to heal. "Wow I feel great like it never happened what was that stuff? Actually...you know what I don't wanna know."

"Relax it's just some magic herbs I grew that helped to make the healing brew." "To wounds the brew has done it's part but it simply won't heal a broken heart."

"Yeah I get the feeling that nothing really will, it's weird I just I can't seem to convince people that I'm not a threat and from what I saw today I never will."

"Hey thanks for everything Zecora but I'll have to be taking my leave."

Back in ponyville the sky was rocked by an explosion from the weather factory. Even tho she wanted to continue to look for her friend, Rainbow felt she had to investigate. The ponies at the factory managed to get out all safe and sound thanks in part to some quick flying from Rainbow dash.

"What in the name of equestria happened here?" she asked one of the Foremen. "Well one of the tanks carrying the storm cloud mixture ruptured and exploded and a highly concentrated cloud was formed so me and the other workers followed procedure and began evacuation."

"And did you see where the concentrated cloud ran off to? One of those could do some serious damage and if it discharges around anypony they'll be fried crispy." "I'm sorry but we were too scared to look back and too busy running for our lives."

"So what your telling me is we have a rogue concentrated thundercloud on the loose and nobody seen which way it went!?" "Yes mam I'm sorry but this kinda thing doesn't happen every day and we were unprepared to deal with it."

"I don't want excuses just find it before it hurts somepony!" "Yes mam, alright boys you heard the lady get going and find that cloud!"

Markus hearing the sound of the explosion feared the worst and against his better judgment ran towards ponyville thinking it was under attack. "Even tho the ponies of Ponyville have rejected me that's not a reason to let them be destroyed and I'd never be able to live with myself if I did."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
